A Flock of Two
by YuNami XD
Summary: After destroying another school Fang's flock ends up dead. The only surviors were him and another winged girl named Melody who can't even speak and at the age of 14 acts like a little kid. What will he do?FangxOC. Haven't read Extreme Sports so things off
1. Chapter 1

**Dont own this series.. blah blah blah. **

**I haven't read pass Extreme Sports sooooo If things are off I'm sorry. I'm doing my best!**

**OCXFang btw!**

* * *

><p>"Report!" I yelled through the dust and rubble. No answer, dammit. I went and made a mess not even a week within having my new flock with me. I walked around the choking on the yellow dust trying to find the others. We had succeeded in destroying another School but I believe we did more damage than necessary.<p>

"Report!" Still no answer. Then I saw them four sets of wings under a pile of bricks. You have got to be kidding me, I didn't think this would happen. Beside them I saw Maya, half her body underneath a fallen wall. I knew the others weren't alive so I quickly ran to Maya.

"Maya can you hear me?" I laid my fingers on her neck and found no pulse. I couldn't believe my whole flock was gone. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but quickly shook it off. I needed to get out of here and now. "I'm so sorry you guys."

It was hard to see through the dust but it was finally beginning to thin and up ahead I could barely make out a pair of small wings. I quickly ran over to them and found that it was alive and a bird kid just like me. It was a small girl maybe twelve or thirteen. She had on a white gown that was now torn and dusty. Her hair was a long dark blond with black on the bottom, probably due to being experimented on so much. Her eyes were what amazed me most, they were the brightest blue, about the same color as the sky. Her wings were white with black on the bottom feathers just like her hair.

"Come on we need to get out of here." I told her and she just nodded and followed behind. I figured she didn't know how to fly yet so I led her out of the crumbled building and into the nearby forest. I had reason to believe we were the only survivors so I wasn't worried about being followed. I finally found the cave where we had stashed our packs. I grabbed Maya's and tossed it to the girl, she just let it land at her feet and stared at me confused.

"There's clothes in there, they might be to big but when we get a chance I'll get you some that fit." The girl nodded and picked up the pack and walked outside the cave to change. While she did that I started a fire and began to make a lovely dinner of rabbit.

I still couldn't believe that my whole flock was dead but I knew I had to move on. Destroying these schools was more important, but how did I and that girl manage to survive? The girl walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a way to big low cut top. She held her hands over her chest trying to hide the exposed skin. I laughed and threw her one of my many black jackets. She quickly put it on and zipped it up. The huge jacket pretty much swallowed her body.

She was really small for being a human-avian hybrid. Most of us were tall and skinny for our ages, but we were still strong. Not her, she was small and had more toned muscle, she looked like a normal girl except for her wings. She looked up and saw me looking at her and turned her head away in embarrassment. I reached over and handed her some of the rabbit and she took it and ate it greedily.

When she was finished I decided she was comfortable to answer some questions now.

"So what's your name?" She looked at me with confused eyes. "What's wrong cat got your tongue, there's no need to be shy we are the same, see?" I turned and let her see my black wings. I slid closer to her and she just shook her head. She put her hand on her throat and shook her head again.

"Can you talk at all?" Her eyes then turned sad and she nodded. She was a mute. "Can you write?" The girls eyes lit up and she nodded.

"OK then, good, how about writing your name." I handed her a stick and she began to think of her name. I knew what she was going through because she didn't have a name, she had grown up in a lab being experimented on. Then she began to write something. I leaned over to see what she had written.

_Melody_

Ironic name for someone who can't sing huh? "OK then how old are you?"

_14_

That's weird I thought she was younger since she was smaller. "My name is Fang." She nodded and yawned, she lay down and curled up in my jacket. She was asleep in less than two minutes. I sat there and just watched her sleep since I needed to keep watch. I now had a flock of two, me and her. I lay down on my back and began to think of a new plan.

Should I go back tomorrow and check the ruins of the School? No there might be too many white coats. I couldn't think of any plans because my mind was too focused on my lost flock. Star, Ratchet, Kate, Holden, and lastly Maya, Max's clone renamed. I had begun to have feelings for her so it was hard losing her. I decided the best thing to do was to go find Max and her flock. Even though that stupid Dylan was there we had no choice. I couldn't survive by myself, especially now that I had a new hybrid with me.

Great now I have to figure out where Max is, that should be fun.

I woke up to Melody curled up to me and my arms wrapped around her, my face suddenly felt hot. I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember I got cold and pulled out a blanket. I guess when I had laid back down I had lain down next to her. The fire had gone out so I got up and started rebuilding it. When I moved Melody stirred a little, I looked at her and smiled. It was light out and I could see her face a lot better. She looked so cute sleeping, she looked like a little kid. I decided before we left to find Max that I should at least teach the basics of flying and fighting.

By time I had finished cooking another rabbit Melody was awake. She looked up at me with teal eyes… wait teal eyes? Last night her eyes were a bright blue.

"Melody your eyes change color?" She nodded and looked for something to write with. "Don't worry about telling me now. There are a few things I want to teach you today." She nodded and quickly stood up with a smile. I led her out of the cave and to a field with a cliff on the other end. She tilted her head to the side which I figured she was wondering what I was about to teach.

"OK Melody I thinks it's time you learn to fly." Her face lit up with the idea and for once I couldn't help but to laugh. I rarely ever smiled but for some reason I couldn't stop smiling and laughing at her. She was like a little kid and I never really knew that it would be fun raising one though. It was always Max's job to take care of the little ones when we were growing up. "Alright now spread out your wings and try to let them catch the wind."

She copied my movements exactly. I explained everything I possibly could and she caught on easily. By the end of two hours she was able to stay in the air and keep up to my speed. When we landed though she would fall to the ground every time, when she fell to the ground this time I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're doing great now we just need to work on landing." Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and I helped her up. "Alright a little break and then we need to leave. We can't stay in one place for long."

She flew farther than I thought she would, I could've kept going for another or hour or so but I realized that she was getting tired. I led her down to a cave in the mountain and she plopped on the ground and began to take in deep breaths.

"You did pretty well for a first time long distance. Don't worry it will get easier." She nodded and fell back against the cave wall. She was asleep by time I had dug out some food. Well Fang, how do you think you did taking care of a kid for the first time?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think let me know!<strong>

**Yunie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to rewrite this chapter because 1. All my files were lost and 2. The last one made no sense what so ever EVEN WHEN I READ IT! Well let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>The fire sat between me and Melody as I watched her sleep. The fire lit up her face highlighting every feature. I noticed there was a scar that led from her eye down to the center of her left cheek. It would be impossible to notice unless you were really looking at her.<p>

I kept wondering why she looked like a normal fourteen year old girl. Why couldn't she talk? Why did she act like a small child?

I was startled a little when she moved to lie on the ground. Then I saw a tear come out of the corner of her eye. Was she having a bad dream?

I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, and then something unexpected happened.

I saw images flashing through my mind. I saw white coats and erasers. I could see me and Melody flying through the air. I could see Melody talking to someone. Wait talking? Then I realized I was seeing Melody's dream. I was feeling her emotions.

I took my hand off her shoulder and fell backwards. What was that all about? How was I able to see her dream? Was it one of her abilities?

I sat there and watched her while she continued to cry in her sleep. She was dreaming about her memories. The times she had been in that school. Then I thought about how I saw her talking.

She had looked the same and not much younger than she was now. Maybe she had just lost her voice not too long ago. Which meant we probably still had time to see if it would come back. I lay back against the cave wall and began to close my eyes. I figured it would be best to sleep for just a little while.

I was woken up by a loud clap of thunder. I opened my eyes and I saw Melody was awake. She was still lying on the ground but her eyes were wide open. I looked at the entrance of the cave and saw lightening and a down pour of rain. It was so dark you could barely tell it was actually day time. Then there was another clap of thunder and Melody sat straight up.

What was going on with her? Another clap and all of a sudden she was in my lap with her arms around me.

"Melody what are you doing?" Another loud boom and she squeezed me tighter. She started to cry and every time there was a roll of thunder she jumped and squeezed me tighter. She was scared of thunder.

"Melody its okay, it won't hurt you." It didn't work. I didn't know how to comfort her. Then I remembered how Max used to stroke the little ones hair to calm them down.

I put my hand on her head and began to lightly stroke it. I put my other hand on her back and squeezed her to me. I whispered calming words into her ears while I rubbed her back. She stopped crying but still jumped at every clap of thunder. We sat through the entire storm like this.

Finally when the thunder had ceased she pulled away from me. She kept her head down and wouldn't look at me. She wiped the tears off her face and shook her head. She wrote in the dirt beside her.

_Sorry._

I smiled and put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up to where her eyes met mine. They were now a light grey.

"You don't need to be sorry, I understand that you were scared." Her cheeks got a tint of pink in them and I laughed. Then I remembered how I had seen her dream.

"Melody I need to ask you something." She nodded and I continued. "When you were sleeping you were crying. Well I went to check on you and when I touched your shoulder I believe I could see your dream. Were you dreaming about your memories and stuff?" Her eyes went wide and she nodded. Then that concluded my theory.

"Melody I think you can communicate with your mind. It's your way of communication since you can't speak, but I'm not sure." She then began writing in the dirt again.

_All we can do is try._

I smiled and held up my hand. She put her hand against mine and I realized how much smaller hers was.

"Okay let's start with something easy, just think of my name." She nodded and closed her eyes and began to concentrate. We sat there for several minutes and right when I was about to give up I heard something very fuzzy.

_Fa…_

It then started to become clearer.

_Fang_

I heard my name in my head. It was a voice, a girl's voice.

_Fang_

I smiled and squeezed Melody's hand. She opened her eyes and I smiled at her and nodded.

_You can hear me?_

I could hear her thoughts exactly. The only way to do it though was she had to be touching me. I nodded once more and she smiled.

_You can hear me! I can't believe it! This is so cool!_

Her thoughts ran through my head as she rambled on about how cool it was that she was able to do this. She pulled her hand from mine and stood up. She began to twirl in circles and jump up and down. She spread out her wings and let the wind from outside catch them. I laughed as she came back to sit down beside me.

"Your talent is almost like someone else's I know." She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. So I told her about Max's flock, I didn't want to tell her about mine.

"Max the oldest of the group is the leader. She's love struck by a guy named Dylan. Also everyone I'm telling you about is like us." She nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Iggy is blind but he can cook and create bombs easily. Nudge is a complete motor mouth but is amazing with computers. Gasman has digestive issues but can imitate any voice. Then the youngest Angel has many talents. She control people with her mind and even read them, she also can breathe underwater." Her eyes were wide with awe.

She then pointed at me and I shook my head. "I don't have any special talents." She yawned and put her head on my shoulder.

_You have a talent, you just need to find it._

What she said stayed in my mind the rest of the night. I looked down at her and saw she was asleep. I couldn't believe how much she slept. I shrugged and decided that maybe a nap wouldn't be that bad. Before I fell asleep I heard her voice once more.

_Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Is it going to quick? I'm bad for that but I have a whole storyline planned out so yeah...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Well This chapter is kinda short I just realized it was just sitting there not being posted! I'm so sorry for the major hiatus but I'm finally out of school, softball was a major killer, and when ever I have a free day I usually spend it with my boyfriend... Well enjoy!

* * *

><p>We figured out that morning that it took a lot of energy for Melody to communicate.<p>

She had been talking to me all morning but every time she did she seemed to get more tired. She slept pretty much all day. I decided to let her rest but leave as soon as she wakes up.

She was curled up beside me and snoring lightly. I tried to keep from touching her because when she's sleeping you can see her dreams and I don't like invading her privacy. She began to stir and she rolled over to look up at me with big green eyes. Her eyes were probably the most fascinating thing about her.

"Alright there is a city a few hours away. We will fly there and get you some clothes. I don't think that is gonna last much longer." I said pointing to her oversized top that she had to fix every minute. She tightened my jacket around her shoulders and stood up and stretched. She spread out her wings to reveal the white and black feathers.

I stepped to the cave entrance and spread my wings to let them catch the breeze and I stepped off the edge. As I fell I slowly spread out my wings and I was jerked back up. I began to circle lazily as I watched Melody take a running start and fly over to me. I then began to head north.

The flight was long and quiet. I really wanted to talk to Melody now that I knew she could communicate but I didn't want to make her tired. The sun was beginning to set and I could make out lights in the distance.

"That's Canada up there." I said to Melody when she pointed to the lights. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. She flew above me and I lifted up my hand and she reached down and touched it.

_I love Canada!_

I shook my head confused but before I could ask she flew ahead of me. We flew down into a park and landed in a tree. I silently landed on the ground and Melody landed with a _thud_ beside me. I couldn't help but to laugh at her face.

When she heard my laughter she looked up at me with a, I'm going to kill you look. I reached down and took her arm and helped her stand up still laughing.

_Shut up._

Her voice rang through my mind with a harsh edge to it.

"Alright let's find a shopping mall and get you some clothes that fit." She reached over and touched my arm.

_You actually have money?_

"Shut up." I said quickly using her reply as my own.

It took us about fifteen minutes to find a shopping mall and a store that Melody found interesting. The store was about empty because since it was Sunday the shop was closing early. I called to Melody behind the changing room door.

"We only have an hour Melody, don't take forever." I jumped slightly when I heard a hard kick from behind the door. This girl had some serious attitude. I surveyed the area and didn't see anything out of order. All the bright colored clothes were hanging on the racks and all the young women were putting stuff away. I leaned back against the door and just as my eyes had settled on a red-head in a short skirt the door opened and I fell to the ground.

"What the heck you could've given a war-"My words were cut off by a light kick to my head. I looked up to meet dark violet eyes with a tint of annoyance in them. I quickly sat up and looked at Melody's new outfit. She had on black, torn skinny jeans with lime green leggings underneath. Her shirt was a dark purple with black and green paint splatters on it. She had on black leather boots that went up to her knees and black fishnets that covered her forearms.

"Nice." I said blurting out like an idiot. She shook her head and tossed me a pile of clothes, which I guess meant, _pay for these._

I followed her out the store with the bag over my shoulder.

"Anything else?" She looked around and then pointed to a sign. It said "Grand Opening: Free Haircuts!"

She quickly ran to the store and I followed, as I reached the entrance she turned around to me and touched my arm.

_Stay here._

* * *

><p><em>Well thats is i know its not much but I have already started the other chapter and I'll put it up ASAP.<em>


End file.
